


Taking Care of Things

by virus21



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fucking, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virus21/pseuds/virus21
Summary: Barbara was expecting a night with Dick and finds he isn't home and she has been stood up. Tim is there however, taking care of Dick's place. Since he is taking care of things, Barbara decides that she will be one of those things.





	Taking Care of Things

She was looking forward to this. All the waiting and rescheduling, it was happening. Barbara was finally able to get Dick to have a romantic evening together. Yes, their lives were hectic and time to have a life wasn't always and option. Add on to the fact that they had other parts of life to attend to, they finally had tonight.

She went to his place, not the most romantic of places since Dick wasn't Mr. Tidy, but screw it, she had him.

She was about to knock on the door of his apartment, when she realized that surprising him would be better. She even thought that going through the window Batgirl style would be amusing, but since they have all practically replaced the door with the window in entering and exiting, Dick would likely be watching it.

She open the door to an dark apartment. Babs stood there for a moment, expecting the lights to turn on and Dick to jump out for a surprise he had, but none came. This was the right night and they agreed to meet here. Babs' concentration was broken by sound coming from the bedroom.

Babs entered the room, which was also dark, but not dark enough as not to see someone in the bed. Maybe Dick took a nap and didn't wake in time. Given the nature of their work, it was possible. Or the moron just forgot. Either way, she was going to give him a scare.

Barbara climbed into bed, going under the sheets and spooning the person in there. Babs thought that wasn't enough and grabbed his dick.

“Hey Grayson, forget something? I think this was going to be mine tonight.”

The figure in the bed jumped reveling that it wasn't Dick Grayson, but Tim Drake “What the hell?! Barbara, what are you doing”!?

Barbara was shocked, obviously not expecting Tim to be here “What!? Tim, what are you doing here”?

Tim collected himself, clearly shocked by what just happened “Dick asked me to watch the place. The OG Titans had a special mission thing that they needed him for”.

Barbara couldn't believe it. After all the planning, Dick pulls this shit. And he didn't even have the fucking decency to tell her himself! Fuck him!

“I take it you and he had plans”? Tim spoke up, trying not to antagonize Babs as she looked understandably pissed.

“Yeah we did” Babs said, trying to not scream “We had this planned and he goes and does this so he can fuck off with his buddies. I don't believe this special mission crap. And to top it off, he doesn't tell me and has you watch his shit for him”.

“I'm sorry” Tim said “Is there anything I can do? Maybe we could watch a movie or order out. We have fun doing that”.

Babs looked at Tim, a predatory look in her eyes “Well Tim. There is something you can do for me, since Dick couldn't be bothered....” Barbara started to unbutton her shirt. Tim was shocked “Wait Babs, what are you doing”?!

“I had a plan tonight and this was one of the things I had planed. And since Dick couldn't get a plan in his head, why not you make it up to me. 

“Besides” Babs continued “Dick said to look after things and making me happy can be considered one of those things. So, why don't you be a good brother and do your duty.

Barbara had removed her shirt, large breasts encased in a red bra. Tim was mesmerized by the sight before him. So much so, that he didn't make so much as a protest when Babs crawled over and began pulling down his trunks, Tim's penis springing forward.

“Oh my, not bad there Tim” Barbara licked her lips and took Tim's member into her mouth, massaging it.

“Babs, we really shouldn't” Tim's protest fell on deaf ears as Barbara moved her mouth up and down. Eventually, Tim stopped bothering to protest and simply laid there.

Moments of mouth work later, Barbara removed her mouth and took off her pants and underwear. Tim was about to rise, but Babs pushed him down and sat above his head, Tim getting a good look at her wet pussy. Barbara lowered herself and as by instinct, Tim began lapping her vagina.

“Oh good boy, Tim. Show me what that mouth of yours can do” Barbara moaned as she sat above time, wiggling her body as Tim ate her out. Not wanting all the pleasure for herself, Barbara leaned down and took Tim's cock into her mouth once more. The next several minutes they would be in this state.

Not longer satisfied with the oral play, Barbara moved from Tim's face. She then took off her bra, her large breasts spilling out. 

“Holy! And I thought Steph's tits were big”! Tim was amazed by the sight of Barbara's breasts. Babs knew what he wanted “Want to take them in your mouth, Timmy”? Tim simply nodded.

“Good and I think we can do something that lets you do just that” Barbara went over and inserted Tim's member into her waiting pussy, Tim now face to face with her tits. Barbara pulled Tim's face to her chest as she bounced up and down on his dick. Tim kissed and sucked on Babs' heaving breasts, alternating between them and her neck and mouth. This only made both fuck even harder.

Barbara let go of Tim's head, moved away from his crouch and went on all fours. Tim didn't need prompting to know what to do and shoved his dick into her pussy and began slamming her. 

“That's it Tim. Spank me, baby”! Tim did as instructed, causing Babs to moan in pleasure. Babs decided that it wasn't enough and rose, Tim wrapping his arms around her waste while continuing to fuck her. Tim them moved his hands up ward, cupping Barbara's breasts. Barbara turned her head and began kissing Tim, which he returned with passion. Babs thought Tim was pretty talented to do all this at once.

After that, Barbara turned around and pushed Tim onto his back. She sat back on his crouch, reinserting his dick and began moving up and down. Tim, not wanting to be outdone and having a good opportunity, met her movement with is own. Babs could barley think and neither could Tim, both overcome with the pleasure. Babs started digging her nails into Tim's chest with Tim countering by fondling her bouncing breasts.

“Oh fuck Tim. I want you to cum in me”! Tim looked up, about to ask if she was sure. Barbara retorted that she wanted it. A few moment of their fucking at last lead to a climax, both screaming in pleasure. Babs collapsed on Tim, both sweat covered and panting.

“Well, I think you did a good job and making sure things were taken care of” Babs laughed as she snuggled on Tim's chest.

“Well thank you” Tim said, still in disbelief as what they just did “And I think I will talk to Dick. I think he really needs to stop leaving you hanging.”

“Oh thank you” Barbara said “Now I hope you don't mind if we just stay like this. I like to cuddle afterwards”. Tim didn't and would enjoy spending the rest of the night here.

The next day, Dick Grayson and the Titan's had finished their mission, when Dick's phone rang “Hey, Dick here. Oh Tim, what can I do for you? Hope everything is alright”.

“Well Dick, Babs came over and it seems that you two had plans” Tim's works caused Dick to worry. He forgot to tell Barbara about the mission. He was in a hurry and didn't really have time. 

“Don't worry, I took care of it and quite well I would say” Dick of course didn't noticed the double meaning of Tim's words “But I did promise her that I would take to you. Now I don't mind fixing this issue for you, but Babs is your girl and it's your job to do this.”

“I know. I should try to keep dates, regardless of anything. I will endeavor to be a better boyfriend Mr. Tim. I'm sure you hated having to deal with Babs” Dick almost thought he heard Tim laugh at his last words “Tim, you alright”?

“Yeah, I'm fine. Just make it up to Babs or I might have to do it. And I would really rather not have to do this again” With that Tim hung up and let loose the laughter he was holding in.


End file.
